ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Thralls of Chi-You
The Thralls of Chi-You are remotely Possessed Humans transmogrified by Chi-You. History Dissatisfied with the wedding guests he took control of, Chi-You released his hold and ordered Casey Jones to find more warriors like him. Casey directed him to the Madison Square Garden. Chi-You appeared in the hockey rink and declared the players would be his army. Soon, the New York Rangers and Montreal Canadiens were remotely possessed then transmogrified into proper warriors. Chi-You lost some energy in remaking them but was satisfied he finally had an army that would help him conquer the world and eliminate all opposition. Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael battled the thralls while the Ghostbusters and Donatello opened fire on Chi-You. After Winston Zeddemore opened a Trap on Chi-You, it became apparent the tethers that directly connected him to his thralls prevented his capture. Ray Stantz (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3" (2014) (Comic p.5). Ray says: "He should've been sucked right into the trap. There's no way he could fight it unless--unless he's more directly connected to his thralls than we thought." While Chi-You and the Thralls were essentially paralyzed in pain, Casey punched Winston and released his master. Casey was able to briefly fight Chi-You's control and warn Winston that all the thralls had to be freed before Chi-You could be trapped. Donatello, Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz concluded a low-voltage pulse would interrupt the connection between the thralls and Chi-You by changing its rhythm like the effects of a defibrillator at close proximity. Donatello (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3" (2014) (Comic p.7). Donatello says: "If you hit his minions with a low-voltage pulse instead of a stream, would that..." Ray Stantz (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3" (2014) (Comic p.7). Ray says: "Hey! It could interrupt the connection! Change the rhythm!" Egon Spengler (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3" (2014) (Comic p.7). Egon says: "At close proximity... like a defibrillator." They went to work on modifying several Arm Mounted Proton Packs with a hand attachment. All they had to do was zap a thrall on its chest and the shock would revert them back to a human. Egon Spengler (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3" (2014) (Comic p.10). Egon says: "Touching one of Chi-You's minions in the chest with this hand attachment should sever their direct connection to him." Peter, Winston, Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Raphael confronted Chi-You and the thralls in Chinatown. Hitting the thralls was more difficult than previously thought. Due to their link with Chi-You, the thralls had a mastery of martial arts. Michelangelo was finally able to knock one of the thralls on its back and shocked him. The man was back to normal but at the sight of a humanoid turtle talking to him, he believed he had suffered a concussion. Chi-You was alarmed by the development and ordered all thralls to retreat and sent Casey to fight. Chi-You was temporarily dissipated and Casey was restored to normal. Some time later, Chi-You fully reformed and informed his thralls it was time to hunt and destroy the Ghostbusters and Turtles once and for all. Chi-You dispatched his thralls to attack the Firehouse. After exacting exterior damage, including ripping the sign off, the Thralls kicked the front doors down. The Ghostbusters and Turtles held them off on the first floor while Ray, April O'Neil and Kylie Griffin put the finishing touches on an Electromagnetic Pulse Emitter designed to take them out in one stroke. Chi-You teleported into the laboratory and stopped them. Casey slipped in and triggered the emitter anyway. The resulting wave disrupted the thralls' bond to Chi-You and restored them all to normal. Naturally, they all had no idea where they were. See Also *Possessed Humans Appearances IDW Comics *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 References Gallery ChiYousArmy02.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ChiYousArmy03.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ChiYousArmy04.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ChiYousArmy05.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ChiYousArmy06.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ChiYousArmy07.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 ChiYousArmy08.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 ChiYousArmy09.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 Category:IDW Characters Category:Corporeal